A Bloom By Any Other Name
by S ii N G
Summary: Pokemon Mystery DungeonRated M to be safe. Themes include..Fantasy Violence, Crude Language, Homosexuality, and Possible Romance.
1. A Letter To The Readers

**The First Step**

_All characters in this story belong to me. If you wish to use one of my characters or reference them in any place, please feel free to contact me at I'll reply as soon as possible. If you do not have my permission then this is plagerism and if I see it I will not hesitate to chew you out. Please thoughtfully review as criticism is a writer's best friend. Constructive criticism that is. In other words, don't give me a load of bull shit about how my story wasn't good because the main character is gay. That's not cool people. HNow sit back, and enjoy the show. 3_


	2. A Test To Decide

**A BLOOM BY ANY OTHER NAME  
**A Test To Decide

* * *

To begin just let me say that this is only the prologue. The actual story chapters will be much longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. Deep, never-ending darkness seeped around the petite form of a boy. This boy was not little, nor was he old. He was a teenager, so god knows how he'd react to awaking surrounded by nothingness. After all, black was the lack of color, and so if not even light lay in this pitiful abyss, then what else would? Thus proving that it was a vat of nothing. Save for the now shifting boy enveloped in its silky velvet embrace. Brown eyes fluttered open. They weren't very extraordinary at first, just plain lifeless brown. But, as they opened a beacon of light opened up above them, revealing them for what they truly were. Expressive brown, loud, energetic, not nearly as dull and common as the rest of the brown eyed wanderers of the world. The lashes framing said luminescent orb fluttered violently as the owner struggled to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light. This intrusion was also growing steadily brighter, intensifying upon itself effortlessly filling the nothingness, with white luminescence. The fluidity in which this sudden siege and conquer of light dazzled the boy, causing him to squint against the current of invisible waves flowing over and around him. As quickly as the light had come, it nearly vanished, leaving him with an array of colors before his eyes. This was getting bothersome, so the impatient male simply shut his eyes and waited. Waited for what exactly? He wasn't so sure of what himself. All he knew was that something was bound to happen.

_"So impatient,"_

Brown orbs shot open and flustered about, trying to identify the source from which that ungendered voice had come from.

"Who are you?" The boy asked shakily.

_"Do not fret. I mean you no harm,"_ The voice gently cooed.

"And? That's not what I asked." The boy mused with a sarcastic smile slapped across his face.

_"Haha, so very amusing. Touché. However, that is a question that will be answered all in due time. For now, I'd like to ask you the questions."_ Chuckled the mysterious voice.

"Well, I guess go ahead. It isn't like I'm doing anything else of any value anyways." The boy sighed and relaxed into a sitting position. How he was floating, he didn't question. He was just happy he wasn't falling. Heights weren't his thing, not at all.  
_  
"Well, first of all.. What is your name?" _Questioned the voice.

"Jacob. Jacob McKenzie Gilchrist," Jacob happily obliged.

_"How old are you?"_

"I'll be sixteen this May."

_"May is a ways away. How had you planned to prepare for this month?"_

"The only thing I plan this far ahead is who I'm going to invite at the moment. But, this changes a lot so I guess the answer is, I hadn't."  
_  
"I see, how do you feel about the dark?"_

"Well. This is kind of embarrassing, but the dark is a little frightening. Especially if I'm alone, it's alright when I'm with somebody else."

_"Understandable, what do you intend to do with your life?"_

"I'm going to be a singer, celebrity really. I'll do movies, and a model, and make franchises but mainly sing."

_"Very high hopes for yourself. If there was one word you could use to describe yourself, what would it be and why?"_

"Hm.. Definitely princess. Because I'm spoiled, and I get my way. And all that lovely jazz." This was getting a little strange for Jacob's taste. Answering questions to the wide unknown without hesitation. It wouldn't really matter thought, would it?

_"List some of your fears."_

"Well, bees, moths, spiders, bugs in general, boats, heights, the deep ocean, pain, and stuff like that."

_"Interesting, on a scale from one to ten how would you rate your life?"_

"I'd have to say.. A six. Because, I'm not leading the life I want to, but it's definitely not as bad as it could get."

_"Thank you for participating, your future has been determined. There is nothing more I need to know to judge your character."_

"Excuse me?!" Jacob shouted his eyes wide. He didn't know that this was going to mean anything, so of course it was a shock. Perhaps he should have made himself sound like a better person?  
"Can we redo tha-" He started but, failed to finish as the colors around him cracked like glass and fell into the nothingness below him. He felt his levitation failing and panicked. He was afraid of heights and falling from them was a fate worse than death for him. Fear raced through his body, gripping his heart and sending painful butterflies through his body. He shut his eyes quickly as the pitfall type drop began and he made his hasty descent down to the blackness below him.

* * *

So I hope this is good enough for you all out there. Please review as it makes me happy and also inspires me to write faster and better. I love you all, ciao.  
**  
**


End file.
